Xtreme Xmas
Xtreme Xmas is the thirty third episode of Lizzie McGuire's second season. Summary Lizzie and Gordo are giving Matt's toys away at a Christmas charity drive which has an unlikely-looking Santa Claus (Steven Tyler of Aerosmith), and he's assisted by Nobby Frostybump (Shelley Berman), a senior citizen playing one of Santa's elves. Lizzie wants to put an elaborate float together for an upcoming Christmas parade. She needs and gets help building it from Gordo. However she has stiff competition from Kate and her cousin Amy, who have their float built by professionals, and Larry Tudgeman who's building a Star Wars-themed Christmas float. To make matters worse, her efforts to build the float are compromised by Nobby, who really apparently thinks he is one of Santa's elves. Nobby usually spends time at a senior citizens home, which had a plumbing problem, and the McGuires & Gordo offer to help fix it. However, the process of doing so gets in the way of Lizzie's ability to finish her float. Lizzie falls asleep, and has a dream where she's visited by Nobby Frostybump, and then family members and friends posing as Christmas legends in order to try to show Lizzie the true meaning of Christmas. When she wakes up, Lizzie forgoes building the float to help Nobby, and remains content with herself. But much to the surprise of everyone, her float is found fully assembled and being used by Steven Tyler who sings his own rendition of "Santa Claus is Coming to Town." Trivia * The Christmas episode of Lizzie McGuire aired on Toon Disney on December 6, 2003 and December 10, 2004. *There is no clapboard with a production date on it shown at the beginning of the blooper reel like there usually is. (One seen very briefly at the end, but it is impossible to read.) Perhaps the makers of Lizzie didn't want to call attention to the fact this Christmas episode was shot in May of 2002. *This is first episode broadcast in which Miranda (Lalaine) does not appear. Since it was shown out of production order, it wasn't the first episode filmed without Lalaine, so no explanation is given for Miranda's absence. Lalaine's name and pictures remained in the opening titles sequence as always. *Palm trees are seen in the background lining the parade route which is another indication that "Lizzie McGuire" might take place in California. *Steven Tyler's performance of "Santa Claus Is Coming to Town" won "Best Song" in the viewer voting on the Disney Channel's broadcast of "A Raven New Year's Eve" which aired on December 31, 2002. Goofs *When Steven Tyler is shown singing on the float, there are some quick-cut shots in which he goes from using a microphone on a stand to a hand-held one without sufficient time to make the switch. *After Sam is introduced to Nobby, he says to him, "Hi, Notty." *When Sam tells Lizzie how the rest of the family is having trouble fixing the plumbing at the retirement home, they show a quick clip of their haplessness in which Gordo is shown helping, but this is before Gordo decides to go and try to help. *The McGuires are helpless at fixing the plumbing in the retirement home despite Jo being shown at being a fix-it wiz in "Movin' On Up". Category:Season 2